Revenge at 11:58 PM
by Kyranicle
Summary: I felt that I was moving. For how long I do not know. All I do know is that I was in a crap -load of pain. I whimpered pathetically.  "Shh," the thing carrying me said as I felt something hard touch my forehead. "The pain will be over soon, my cheese puff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Aro: I must admit, I quite like those movies. Um. . . .Twilight Saga is it?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Aro: Well, Stephanie Meyer owns all those characters right?**

**Me: Sadly yes.**

**Aro: She also owns all the characters in this story correct?**

**Me: Shut up Aro!**

**(A/N) Thanks to my amazing friend who typed what I told her to write and uploaded all of my stories because my computer won't let me. Thanks Shanaynay!**

Chapter One: New Life

BPOV

As I lay in the forest, his words repeated through my mind, over and over. How could he do this to me? Has he forgotten I have a killer vampire stalking me? The idiot! I cried out in pain as a bee stung my upper arm.

"What the heck?" I cried. My day just keeps getting better and better. . .

"Well, well, what do we have here?'' a voice echoed behind me.

'Victoria," I spat.

"Did your little boyfriend leave you? I guess we're stuck together now!" she cackled evilly.

"No," I said, "He just went on vacation for a long, long time."

"Oh, okay then. I guess he won't mind if I do this then," she said as she gripped my neck and started munching away. _There goes my dreams of being a ballerina,_ I thought.

The pain was excruciating. But then, I felt as though a cold stone picked me up from my dying spot on the ground._ Huh, _I though,_ Must just be a big ass squirrel._ The thing started carrying me, it was hard and defined, yet soft and delicate. The smell of it was delicious, much like Quakers Chocolate Rice Snacks. **(A/N. wink, wink.) **

I felt that I was moving. For how long I do not know. All I do know is that I was in a crap -load of pain. I whimpered pathetically.

"Shhh," the thing carrying me said as I felt something hard touch my forehead. "The pain will be over soon, my cheese puff." I was slightly weirded out by the term of endearment. . . but at the moment I didn't really care. All I cared about was the fact that I was on freaking fire! Everything hurt!

**APOV**

Oh Em Geeeee! I went to Forks to check up on the lovely cheese puff. Why do I call her that, you may ask. Well, a few weeks ago, Felix dared me to eat an entire bag of cheese puffs along with some Quakers Chocolate Rice Snacks and a young girl named Tiffany. Everything was disgusting but I found that I was quite fond - obsessed with, really - of cheese puffs.

I was wandering through the woods daydreaming about a little, innocent squirrel trying to freaking mate with my beloved cheese puffs. Even though it wasn't real, I felt the need to glare at every squirrel I saw.

Then I smelt it. Cheese puffs! I raced toward the scent to find a girl bleeding profusely. It was Bella! Ignoring the scent of blood, I reached into her pocket and pulled out a lovely cheese puff. Yummy! After munching on it for a few minutes, I finally picked Bella up and started the way back to Volterra. After she whimpered I said, "Shhh. The pain will be over soon, my cheese puff." And we ventured on.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Disclaimer: **

**Jane: If you don't review I will hunt you down!**

**Me: Really Jane?**

**Jane: Of course NOT!**

**Me: Ok… Just checking.**

**Jane: Kyranicle DOESN'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING S.M DOES!**

**(Except the plot!) **

Chapter Two: Awakening

BPOV

"Wake up my cheese puff!" Someone huffed in my ear.

_Noooo!_ I thought. I don't want to wake up… After all I don't even know where I am! I groaned and even my groan sounded like bells ringing. I gasped. People chuckled. "What?" I said out-loud extremely annoyed. "Well Bella, for starters you're a vampire! Surprise!'" "WHAT!" I shrieked.

"Well, I'm Aro Volturi. Psh! Surely you've heard of me!" I shook my head. "Wait, the Volturi? I think I've heard of you! Yeah! Edward mentioned that if he ever wanted to die, he'd come to you! Wait… Um. I'm sorry, I should go now!" I started for the door.

"Wait. You are not permitted to leave!" Aro called.

" I'm not _permitted_ to leave? Who do you think you are, my father?" I shouted

"Actually, yes, you and Aro have a father-daughter bonds forming." Marcus told me casually.

_What the. . . .How is this possible? _I thought to myself. Just then, a young attractive boy stepped forward. He had light brown hair that reached his eyes, gorgeous blood-red eyes, and a tall, lean figure.

"I am Alec," the boy announced, "And _you_ my darling, are my mate my dear cheese puff."

"How do you know me?" I asked.

' "Well, my dear, we have been watching you for a long time from a far as you pranced around in a beautifully choreographed dance with those _Cullens."_ Aro sneered the world 'Cullens'. "We would like you to join us as the Volturi Princess," he then announced. Alec grinned hopefully at me.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered.

"But, my cheese puff, you have no where else to go." Alec replied with a gleam in his eye.

I sighed knowing he had a point. "Fine. When do we get this show on the road?" I asked. But then I remembered something - something Alec had said earlier. "Wait, you're my _mate_?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Ugh, do I have to say this AGAIN?

….

Fine, I DO NOT own Twilight. :'(

S.M. does.

**Chapter 3: The Cullen's**

**2 Months After Bella Joined the Volturi**

**BPOV**

"**Princess dear! We have guests I would **_**love **_**you to meet!" Father Aro called from the other side of the castle. If I were a stupid human, I wouldn't have hurt him.**

_**Ha! Like I would ever WANT to be a human again! **_**I told myself as I ran down the hall at vampire speed.**

**As I neared the room, I smelt animals! **_**Pff… Like Father would EVER have animals here! **_**I smirked at the thought of dirty animals running around the Throne Room. **

"**Princess! Hurry up!" I heard Jane yell. I chuckled, Jane was always like this! Pushy, awesome, and funny! She annoyed me like hell at times, but she is my friend.**

**I finally walked into the Throne Room… **

"**Father, you needed to see me?" I asked in my daddy's-girl tone. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. "Did you just "ehm" me?" I yelled enraged, not even turning around. "Well, yes I did "Princess." Some ass-hole sneered. What the hell is this jerks problem? I turned around to face the idiot who I guess wanted to die. "Edward?" I gasped! "Yes? I am the one and only Edward Cullen. And, if you wouldn't mind, can you kill me?"**

"**Why should **_**I**_** kill **_**you**_**? Why do you want to **_**die**_**?" I asked pretending to be dumb-struck. "Well, I lost my one and only true love." Edward growled at me. "Who is this **_**true love**_** of yours?" I asked.**

**Edward's head lowered and he murmered something that hit me like lightning.**

**EPOV**

"**Bella Swan ma'am." I mumbled. "What!" She asked clearly shocked. "You left her to **_**die**_**." She sneered. "I was only trying to protect her, I loved her so much. You know the saying "When you love something, let it go" right? Well, that's what I did." I stated like a "DUH!" fact. "You know what Edward Cullen?" She fumed. "What?" I said completely bored. "I really wished you hadn't left me in the forest that day, but if you hadn't, I'd never have met **_**Alec**_**." She stated. **_**Wait! What! That's MY Bella! With Alec? What happened? Oh my god! I'm SO happy to see her! Why is she here? **_

**AlecPOV**

**I had just finished feeding the pet unicorns of Felix and Demetri, (A.N. Unicorns were found by the Volturi 134 years ago!)** when I heard Bella yelling in the Throne Room and rushed in to see what I had been dreading for months…

a squirrel.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed like a little girl, jumping up onto a chair forgetting that I wasn't the only vampire in the room.

"Alec babe, what are you doing?" Asked my love and future wife Bella. "Um.." I said sounding stupid. "I'm practicing my screams for when we _get busy…"_ *wink wink*

Bella physically cringed along with everyone else. _Dear god, help me._

'Why is there a squirrel in here?" I asked while glancing nervously at the squirrel every few seconds. "I really don't know." A short haired pixie-looking girl said. Alice I presume from Bella's descriptions.

"Well, I want it OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled. "Alec hon, calm down." Bella said quietly trying to calm me down so I didn't freak out. "Hey! Don't yell at Bella like that!" Yelled Edward. Atleast I think it was…

"I'm not the one who left her in the woods all alone y-yo-you… JERK!" I could see that Edward has had it with me, and I saw the hate in his eyes.

EPOV

I have had it with that dude! Alec, was his name? Well, his name if gonna be "dead" now! I lunged at him, surprising him to my advantage. Then, out of NOWHERE, a little furry thing FLEW at me knocking me to the ground giving the Volturi guards an easy chance to get me. _Dang, what hit me?_

I peeked over my shoulder as Felix and Demetri lugged me away and saw something I never thought I would see…

AlecPOV

_T-th-the SQUIRREL SAVED ME FROM CULLEN! Haha! Goodbye cheese puffs, HELLO SQUIRRELS!_

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything because if we did…**

Chapter 4: The Truth

BPOV

"Um… What just happened?" I wondered out-loud. Completely confused!

_Why did Alec just get attacked by Edward but got saved from a SQUIRREL? _I chuckled to myself. "Ooh! I love you Mr. Squirrel now! Who's a good squirrel? You are!" Alec cooed.

"Ehem… Alec? Why are you _cooing_ a squirrel?" Bella asked dumb-struck. "Well Bella, this _squirrel_ saved me from Cullen." Alec sneered. _What is his problem? Didn't he used to HATE squirrels? OMG! Is his squirrel floating? What have we done wrong to deserve this? Well, I guess I'll talk to Alec-Poo._

I glanced at the squirrel and noticed it's elongated teeth. It was a vampire squirrel! That's why it was floating. That was it's power! I was shocked and I stared astounded at Alec. How was this possible?

"Alec, maybe you should put the squirrel down," I said cautiously.

"No!," he growled while playing with it's little paws and making strange faces at it.. "I love this squirrel. There's nothing you can do about it," he called as he cuddled the furry object to his chest. Then suddenly, the door slammed open.

In stepped in two twin vampires and they look at the squirrel and instantly "Awwed." The one on the right, Kyra went over to pet it, but stopped when she saw the glare Alec sent her. Her sister, Shanaynay raised an eye-brow and smirked. Kyra went back to her while cursing under her breath at Alec. "Stupid squirrel…. Alec…. bananas… Bella…. SHOPPING!" she muttered next to Shanaynay, who rolled her eyes. Everyone else in the guard including the squirrel and the Cullens looked at her questionably.

KPOV **(A/N. Just in case you haven't figure it out, Kyra's me and Shanaynay is a nickname for my friend who types my stories, uploads them and helps me come up with ideas. She's like my Beta.)**

I walked into the room and saw a adorable squirrel being cradled by the one and only Alec. I felt the excessive urge to pet him so I started toward Alec but he glared at me manically. I stalked back to my sister Shanynay muttering under my breath, " Stupid squirrel…. Alec…. bananas… Bella…. SHOPPING!" I jumped up and squealed when everyone was looking at me like I was crazy because I noticed that Alice was in the room! We could go shopping together!

Then, everything happened at once, the room became chaotic! _Dang, I forgot that when I get to excited, mine and my sister's powers go crazy! _Everyone except the Cullens glanced our way. I grinned sheepishly. What's my power? Well, let's just say it involves lots of marshmallow and rubber ducks. _Wait, I'm getting off-topic here. I need REVENGE at Alec! _"Oooh Shanaynay!" I called. "We have some work to be done…" I grinned evilly.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning Revenge

**Disclaimer: Ugh! I'm tired of saying this! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! S.M. does!**

**Also, we are NOT stealing the name Shanaynay from Shane Dawson; it REALLY is my friend's nickname!**

Chapter 5: Planning Revenge

**(A.N. This chapter is ****almost**** ALL Kyra POV and Shanaynay POV! Enjoy!)**

**KPOV**

_I need to plan my revenge soon, but what? How? When? Where?_ As all these questions ran through my head I ran through the castle hoping to find my twin sister Shanaynay. That Alec, he needs to learn NEVER to be rude to me. The first time he was rude to me 29 years ago, I got revenge by throwing all his clothes in the fire. Alec just never learns…

"Kyra," My sister called from behind me. "Where are you going?"

"I was looking for you actually, can you help me with a little problem?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure! What are sisters for?" She said all cheery. _Ha! No wonder no one really likes her, she's to "preppy" and "positive." As a vampire, you need to be fairly evil, but have a "nice-ish" side to you. _

"So, what are we going to do?" Shanaynay asked kind of confused.

"Revenge." Was all I said and her mouth made an "O." _Ha-ha, sweet, sweet revenge here I come!_

**SPOV**

_So, it's revenge Kyra wants is it? I'm guessing it 's with Alec. Ever since they broke up when Kyra found out he loved Bella more than her, Kyra has been furious with him. Every little thing he did wrong, she blew up at him and swore for revenge._

*Stifles laugh out loud*

**APOV**

_I kept having a strange feeling that someone was watching me… Hmm…_

_I wonder where Bob the Squirrel is! _"Bob! Where are you my sexy squirrel?" I called, the love in the name "Bob," made Alec shiver.

**KPOV**

_Ha-ha! I have created a foolproof plan! Finally! REVENGE IS MINE! I shall put hundreds and hundreds of cheese-puff bags into his room! Ever since that squirrel saved him, he now HATES cheese-puffs! Mwahaha! _

_-_**1 HOUR LATER-**

As I snuck around the grocery store in the town, I didn't see any cheese-puffs! What the heck? Oh, now I know why! Alec bought the worlds supply of cheese-puffs last month! Great, I'll have to use these things called "Cheese-Balls."

As I was at the counter buying all the cheese-balls I could carry, I saw him.

"Wha-wha-what are y-yo-you doing h-here?" I stumbled.

"To get what I rightfully deserve, you." Was all he said before I saw and felt nothing. All my senses were…

GONE.

**CLIFFY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Uhoh

**Disclaimer: Both Shanaynay nor Kyra own Twilight. All characters and etc. belong to S.M.**

**A/N. Shanaynay is the one who wrote most of this chapter. I sent her the general story ideas and everything else pop up from her imagination.**

**Sorry it took so long to update again!**

Chapter 6: Uh-Oh. We Have An Teenie Weenie Little Bittle Problem!

SPOV:

_Where is she?_ I wondered. For the past hour I had been searching for her. The last I saw her she was planning on buying a crap load of the disgusting cheese puffs that Alec likes. The idiot, how could he like those vile things? The same goes for the squirrel. Why the hell is he so protective of it?

_I give up._ I thought. _She can do whatever she wants. I don't need to watch her every move._ I concluded. I sighed and started daydreaming. What was I daydreaming about? Well, here's a little sneak peak into my extraordinary mind:

_Alec sat peacefully in a rocking chair in the corner of a neon pink room. In his lap was the demon squirrel that he would not allow me to go near. Grr. Alec sat and petted Bob not knowing that Bob's teeth were elongating and his eyes were turning a deadly shade of red._

_ Alec softly started singing "Party In The USA". This started making Bob madder. When Alec closed his eyes, Bob attacked. He lunged forward and scratched Alec's face. Then he reached behind Alec's back and magically pulled out a bag of cheese puffs. Bob started shoving hand-fulls of the cheese puffs into Alec's mouth as Alec started blubbering,_

_ Tears streaked down Alec's face and Bob sat there laughing manically. Then, slowly, Bob started taking out the commonly dreaded pop tarts! He shoved them in Alec's mouth making him cry even harder._

"Shanyanay!" I heard someone call breaking me out of my daydreaming. "Kyra's missing." Uh-oh.

APOV:

I sat in my room looking for Bob the squirrel. Where could he possibly be? "Alec!" I heard my beloved Bella call. I stopped calling her my cheese puff a while ago. I was thinking about maybe changing my name of endearment for her to " my squirrel pie". Catchy huh?

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Can you come here for a minute darling?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered walking toward her. She made me follow her into a deserted room. All that was in there was a small box with a sheet thrown haphazardly over it. "What are we doing here squirrel pie?" I asked her quickly wanting to return to searching for Bob.

"Alec," she started, "I am tired of being put second next to that damn squirrel. So, I am making you chose. You either can have me, or the squirrel." As she said this she ripped off the sheet in a flourish.

Inside a small cage Bob was gagged and tied to a chair. He looked at me with desperate eyes that seemed to say _"Choose me"_. I glanced at Bella in surprise. How could she make me choose? After a moment of thinking, I knew exactly who to choose.

KPOV:

I awoke in a dimly lit room and saw_ him_ standing in the corner. "_Jace,_" I spat. I looked at him up and noticed that he looked even better than I last saw him.

His golden hair fell in soft waves down to the bottom of his eyes and his strong, but not too muscular build gave him the appearance of being fit but now overly so. He had on a forest green t-shirt and fitted dark wash jeans as well as a pair of black converse.

"Hello Kyra," he said with an evil smirk. Of course he was smirking. Jace was a _very_ old vampire that Shanaynay and I had crossed paths with a few decades ago. Let's just day, he's so old, the Volturi brothers themselves see him as some sort of uncle figure. He had this power where he could absorb the powers of anyone he crosses,

"What do you want from me and why the hell did you find the need to kidnap me?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I my dear, want you and will stop at nothing until you are mine." Uh-oh.

EPOV: **(A/N. That's right! Eddie's coming out to play darlings!)**

I hate him. He and Bella shouldn't be together. She should be with me. What's so special about him anyway? I mean, sure he's handsome and has such. . .yummy. . . .arms and mmmmh he has such nice hair. Oh! Don't forget those eyes, they are so dreamy and _Snap out of it Edward!_ I scolded myself. _You will not fall for that cheese puff squirrel loving person thingy!_

I am so mad right now. Not to mention that the freaking squirrel hurt my face. It's all sore now. I'm not the only one that's mad though. My family is pissed that I thought to leave Bella and mad at her too for going along with the Volturi's plans. _I will get her back._ I told myself. _Even if I have to take on that squirrel on the way._ . . .

APOV:

I slowly made my way over to Bob. I crouched down in front of him and looked into his eyes. Accomplishment and happiness shined in his eyes as he watched me make my way over to him.

"I'm sorry Bob but, I loved Bella first and will always love her more than anything. I choose her" I said. Then I turned around and walked into my mate's awaiting arms. _This is home_, I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or anything related to it. All of these things belong to S.M.**

**A/N. You guys are really getting spoiled! Kyra called me saying that people keep getting pissy about updating! (No names are going to be mentioned hehe) But due to the fact you guys keep asking for more, this is gonna be a really long chapter.**

**On another note, if any of you guys are curious as to why Kyra hasn't written any of the past chapters, it's because she's too lazy to write anything lengthy. So, she threw the burden onto me.**

**This is going to be a more serious chapter with not as much humor.**

KPOV:

He left a while ago. He gave me some blood and then smirked while he was leaving. _Why do I have to be his?_ I thought to myself. I can still remember the first time I met him.

_The year was 1902. Shanaynay and I were at the circus hoping to find a snack. We had changed our names - considering the time period was very formal - Shanaynay's was Siobhan. (_**A/N. Pronounced "Sha- vaun")**_ I on the other hand chose the name Kiara. _

_We had our arms linked and we were strolling to the show when we walked into the ring master of the most famous circus shows there was in America. His golden hair was beautiful and he had an aura that was astounding. We did know however, that he was a vampire when we first saw him. He knew that we were as well._

"_Well, well," he started, "How are these two beautiful women?" he asked keeping his eyes trained on me even though Siobhan didn't look any different from me. I thought it was because I was in a defensive position in front of Siobhan trying to protect her._

"_I am Jace Avant." he told us, "And what are your names?" he asked. He stared at me intently. He had red eyes that seemed to bore right into me. I knew right then and there that I was infatuated by the young man. He couldn't be older than early twenties and he had sophisticated clothes on that gave had an eerie appeal. He seemed to have an "I-know-something-you-don't-look."_

_He looked me up and down. I knew that both Siobhan and I looked stunning. We both wore simple gowns of different colors. Mine was a light tan while Siobhan's was a dark chocolate brown._

" _I," I started, "am Kiara Quinn and this is my birth sister Siobhan Quinn. We recently moved here from Ireland and were sisters before our change."_

"_Tell us about yourself Mr. Avant," Siobhan stated looking at him through suspicious eyes. How could she possibly be suspicious of such a kind and handsome man? He was like an angel sent from above with his devastating good looks._

"_Well, Miss. Quinn and Miss. Quinn," he said winking at me, "I've always had soft spots for the circus so when I came back to America from England I decided to become the ringmaster. Doesn't hurt that there are many people here to . . . quench my thirst. Let's just say I was born and reborn in a place that played a well known part in history." he told us._

_Some called his name and he turned his head to see who it was. He then glanced over our shoulder at us and said, "Enjoy the show." He winked and walked to a tall tent with the young boy who called him following. Oh, and enjoy the show I did._

I snapped back from the confinement of my memories. I now know that I should have listened to Shanaynay when I had the chance. She warned me as soon as the show ended that I should stay away from Jace because he was dangerous. Oh, and I was much too ignorant to listen to her.

_Later, in 1903, Jace and I decided to go on a "picnic" of sorts. We had been dated for the past year and were fairly close. Near the end of our picnic however, Jace had an announcement._

"_I have to go to Australia, and as my mate, I want you to come with me." he said._

"_What do you mean, "As my mate?" I'm not your mate!" I exclaimed. He looked at me surprised._

"_Of course you are!" he shouted. "You always have been! Why else would I take an interest in you?" he asked me. _

"_I don't know," I said, "Maybe because of my dazzling personality." I replied rolling my eyes. "Listen," I started, "I love you, I really do, but I know for a fact that we are not mates."_

_That was his final straw. He pushed me up against a tree and looked me sharply in the eye. "We are mates. You are just too - too- - -__**stupid**__ to realize it!" he yelled at me. I shoved him with all my strength. He went soaring through the air and slammed against the tree trunk. Then, I ran._

_I ran as fast as I could, but he caught up to me. He tackled me to the ground. We fought and fought. I didn't get out of there and to Siobhan until the sun had already gona down and Jace had lost and arm. It wasn't until he left for Australia did I realize that he really was my mate. He hated me and I was scared of my own mate. My life is wonderful._

I sat there on the floor and sobbed silently. I loved him so much. It was so hard to be away from him, but the fear of seeing him again outweighed the loss I felt. I wanted him to know that I loved him, but I knew he wouldn't believe. It was his personality to doubt. Then, the door opened and in he walked. _This is going to go well,_ I thought.

BPOV

I was happy that Alec chose me. We were now sitting in a comfy living room with the Cullens (excluding Edward) around us. We had told them the story of what had happened after Edward had left and they would shocked to say the least, that I chose Alec over Edward.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "Are you happy?" Wow. I didn't expect that.

"Um," I started looking up into Alec's eyes, "Yes, yes I'm very happy. I have a mate, uncles, a father and mother and plenty of other siblings here." I whispered. There was silence for a long while and the only thing to be heard was the roar of the fire emanating from the large stone fire place in front of us.

"What about us?" I heard Alice say in a small voice. I felt sad. I truly did love them.

"I love you guys," I told them, "but I don't think it would work out with Edward being around you guys. It's still really awkward between us and since he was with you guys before me I'm now going to make you choose between us. I made Alec choose and I feel bad even for that."

"Bella," Alec sniffed, " I'm glad you made me choose. You gave me a really good reality check that's for sure," he breathed in my ear. I gave a small smile and saw all the Cullen's with sad looks on their faces. Eventually, we all just sat and watched the fire with the only sound being the screams of sadness everyone was silently radiating. I just sat there, and embraced it all.

EPOV

I stalked into the near empty room and saw Bob still tied up looking extremely sad. I quickly walked over to him and untied him. I dropped him into the pouch I brought and put down the ransom note I wrote. _Ah. . _I sighed, _Revenge is sweet._

**A/N. I hope you guys liked the chapter. It was mostly serious but that was because this is a chapter where things are revealed. Oh, and STOP BEING SO DEMANDING! hahahahaha. You guys really are spoiled. Both Kyra and I plan our next update to be soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Sorry it took so long to update. Since it did, I'm gonna write you guys a nice, long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to S. M. We don't own anything.**

JPOV: (**That's right! It's Jacey!)**

I walked into the room and my eyes immediately went straight to her. I loved her, I truly did, but I knew if it was needed, she would use her powers against me. So I brought along with me the two things that make her powers stop from working. Bubbles and sponges. I know, strange right? Anyway, her gaze at me was intense. I was so caught up in her eyes that I didn't see when she stuck her foot out, thus, causing me to fall straight onto my face.

"My face!" I yelped. "My beautiful face!" I ran off weeping into my ducky styled room to hug my favorite stuffed kitty cat: Mr. Meow. I hugged him into my chest and cried. She tripped me! That reminds me. . . I ran to the bathroom mirror to inspect the damage. NO! Along my chin was a faint bruise. How dare she? She made my perfect face imperfect! I wept harder and jumped onto my rubber ducky covered bed and looked at my drawings of ducks on my walls. I knew exactly what to do to make me feel better!

I jumped to my little table and took out paper and an array of crayons. I worked and worked until my beautiful masterpiece was completed. There on the paper was a drawing of Kyra sitting outside with a duck pointing a water gun at her. Kyra was soaking wet and I was in a tree pointing to her. I had a little bubble over my head to show that I was saying:_ Haha. You're wet!_ It was definitely a piece of art. I felt so much better and started strutting back to the place where Kyra was.

I entered the room and saw her glaring at the ceiling. She said the one thing that I wasn't expecting. "I'm sorry," she declared. I kept my game face on and didn't show any emotion.

"No you're not." I replied back.

"But I am," she started, "I knew that you would hate for you to fall on your face but I did it anyway. You are such a pickle picker that I should have seen it coming."

"Pickle picker?" I asked. I wondered what it was and was intrigued by her answer.

"Yeah, that's you. Pickle picker Jace - L - Ton. You've picked enough pickles in your life time to make anyone's life sour." I still stared at her confused and slightly irritated. Even though I had no clue what she was talking about, I knew that it was meant to be and insult.

"That may be so, but it's beside the point. I wanted to introduce you to a good friend of mine. I am fairly sure that you have met him already however." As I said this, I opened the door and in walked Edward. Edward Cullen. Kyra gasped. She started stuttering unintelligently and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you believe I'm mated to that?" I asked Edward. Kyra just glared at me and acting like that mature adult I am I stuck my tongue out at her. She looked shocked and I felt a sense of accomplishment. The meanie broke my heart years ago and now I was going to make her suffer. "Come on in Edward," I told him.

He entered through the threshold carrying what was a car carrier behind him. Hmmm. Wonder what that is. He walked right over to Kyra and opened the cat carrier in her face. She gasped and paled drastically. I normally would have cared but at the moment I was sneaking glances at Edward's hair.

"Edward?" I asked, "How do you get your hair like that? It's gorgeous! What products do you use on it?"

"Oh!" He replied. he turned to me and left the cat carrier open and next to Kyra. "I condition twice while I'm showering. And I use a home made conditioner that I will give you a sample of. Then I simply take Elmer's glue and mix it with some cocoa powder, and honey with some water - this is so it's the same shade of my hair - and I take a paint brush and spread it through my hair. I then take my fingers and rough it up like this." He bent over and shook his head while running his fingers through it extremely fast.

"I then simply take another shower and shampoo everything out of my hair so that it's nice and clean, I mean seriously, who wants that crap in their hair, I don't even know why I put it in there, and then let it dry naturally. But be warned, it you leave that stuff in your hair, it will get all flakey and gross. It will make your beautiful honey blonde hair all old looking and stiff." he said while running his . . . incredibly smooth and soft fingers through my hair.

" Eh hmm," Kyra cleared her throat. "Can someone get Bob away from me?" she rudely asked. Wait, Bob? I asked Edward who Bob was an he simply replied : "Bob is a furry creature who will win my domination over Alec and will help me conquer Bella as my own. His battle strategies along with the fact that Alec loves him will give me leverage over him."

I strutted over to Kyra and picked Bob up. "What a cute little thing. Hi!" I said in a high voice, "Aren't you cute? Yes you are. Yes you are. Do you want a daddy? I'm your daddy now Bob-sie"

"Don't call me Bob - sie you Pickle Picker," Bob exclaimed. I jumped back in shock and dropped him. He talked. "That's right, I can talk! Now get your bootie out of 'ere so I can talk to Dumbward and Kina here."

'It's Kyra!" she shouted in frustration.

"Whatever," he replied with a roll of his eyes. He then turned to glare at me. "Okay, okay," and then I left to go back to my room and hug Mr. Meow.

SPOV:

I miss Kyra. I don't where she went. Normally I wouldn't care, but it's been forever since I've seen her and I'm dying to know where she is because she is the last one who saw our pet lion: Fluffabarbie. I know what you are thinking. A lion? Fluffabarbie? Well, to answer your first question: All other animals are boring. And we named him that because he looked like fluff and I liked to dress him up like a Barbie. Anyway. I couldn't find him anywhere, which could be a problem because he once got loose in the human world and they started freaking out complaing about: "Oh! It's eating my leg!" , "It grabbed my baby.", "It looks like Brittany Spears, shield your eyes." and blah blah blah. Humans really are wimps.

Finally, I walked into Felix's room to see if he was there. Nope, only poster of Taylor Lautner. I always knew he was gay. I searched the entire kingdom and finally decided that if he wanted to sneak out to find a snack in the human world, he could knock himself out. I entered the living room to see Alec, Bella, and a bunch of other people I don't care about. I skipped over to the couch and plopped myself down. It was way too quiet in here, I knew how to fix that.

"AHHHHHH," I screamed. Everyone frantically looked up and started asking what was wrong. I just shrugged my shoulders. "I forgot." They all glared at me but conversation soon started. Mission accomplished.

EPOV:

Jace left and I looked at Bob. I wonder what he wanted to talk about. All of a sudden he jumped at me and started scratching my face. "My face! My gorgeous, amazing, incredibly good looking face!" I shouted. While I was writhing on the floor trying to cover my face and hold in the tears, I saw Bob start untying Kyra and he soon pushed her through the door, from there he gave her directions on how to get out.

"Okay, you take a left at the end of the hallway, the take the first door on your right and go up the flight of stairs, the go up the latter and down the slide in the room. You don't need to but it's a crapload of fun. From there, you go down the hall, go up the stairs, go down the hall going in the opposite direction, go through the garage and down the slip and slide. You then enter the room filled with Rubber ducks, get onto the duck mobile, ride back the way you came and once you get here, come in and say hi, then leave and take a right. About five feet past this doorway in that direction is a door to the outside." he told her. She nodded and headed off.

Bob turned to me and pounced once again. But this time, I felt something different, when his paws struck my face, I felt as though I was struck by lightning. We looked at each other in shock. We both knew what had happened in the instant. We had found each others' mates.

FPOV: **(A/N. This is Fluffabarbie's point of view.)**

I stood in front of the building just waiting for Kyra to come out. Minutes later she exited the building a strange duck type contraption. She quickly jumped off it and onto my back. "Run Fluffabarbie," She whispered, "Run like Aro does when he sees that there's a shoe sale." And ran fast I did. To home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Sorry it's taken so long to update. School starts next week and Kyra's been at camp so we've been busy. Once school starts up again we will be updating once a week. I'm thinking maybe Friday or Sunday will be our update day for this story.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**By the way, in case you haven't noticed, all character are out of character and they are meant to be this way. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

EPOV - 10:00 PM :

I couldn't believe it. All this time I felt such anger and despair knowing that Bella isn't mine. But now I have a mate, and nothing can top this feeling. It's like my soul is on fire but the presence of Bob chills the pain making me feel all tingly inside. It's an amazing feeling. If I knew that this is what a mate was meant to feel like, then I would have never tried to get revenge on Bella and Alec. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. _Jace and I both planned on taking revenge on everyone near midnight because we thought it was the most practical time._ I looked at the clock. it was 10:00 PM. I knew now that I did not plan to carry through with the revenge, but I knew Jace did.

You see, we came up with this intricate plan to destroy Volterra. I would take my revenge on B and Alec and Jace would claim his Kyra once more. There was only one person that I knew could help stop all of this from happening. And I needed her help as soon as possible.

BPOV (Bob) - 10:03 PM:

Edward, my life, turned to me and said, "We need to get to Volterra, What's the fastest way out of here?" Knowing the answer, I grabbed his pant leg and started running toward the door, down the hall and out the door. I jumped on the duck mobile that was there and motioned Edward to join me. We rode into the sunset toward Volterra. Time passed and when we arrived Edward grabbed me, threw me in his coat pocket and ran into the building. He ran until we reached a sparkly pink door with the letters "S" and "K" we written. He pushed open the door and glanced inside. Sitting on the bed eating Quaker's Chocolate Oats Snacks were Shanaynay and Kyra. They looked up startled.

"Oh no, you did not just barge in here," Kyra yelled and make a move to claw at Edward. "Stop you witch!" He exclaimed. "I'm here to help." He turned to Shanaynay and said, "Jace want to hurt Kyra, You are the only one that can save her. He plans to attack around midnight. If you don't help, all will be destroyed. . . . and my beautiful face will be ruined. And let's face it, that's more important than anything." He told them. I sat there nodding my head in agreement to everything that he was saying. When he got to that part where he mentioned his face, I froze and started examining his face with a sour look on his face. Once he finished his monologue I decided that his face was the most important factor of all of this. I started nodding my head again. I glanced at the twins to see that they were having a silent conversation between each other.

"What do I need to do?" Shanynay asked. "Well. . ." Edward started.

BPOV (Bella) - 10:32 PM:

I chatted with the Cullen's while wrapped in Alec's arms. I thought back to about a half hour ago:

_Shanaynay and I were having a conversation when Kyra barged into the room riding Fluffabarbie. The minute Kyra entered Shanaynay jumped up and hugged Kyra,_

"_What are you doing K?" I asked her still stunned that she was riding Fluffabarbie. The dang animal terrified me._

"_Well," she started, "While in the store I was kidnapped by my crazed mate who I haven't seen in decades and was then saved by Bob the Squirrel when he clawed everyone's face. I then rode Fluffabarbie back home." she answered. Everyone looked at her in shock. Just then, with all his glory, Aro walked in._

"_What's with the faces?" he asked, "Oh, please don't tell me that my shoes have been stolen again. I had to go through that last time and I don't want it to happen again. Even if it is a joke," he snarled while glaring at Kyra. She simply grinned, grabbed Shanaynay's hand, and walked away. Leaving us all, still shocked._

I snapped back to reality and glanced at the clock above the fire place. 11:23. Wow, it was late. Oh well. I stretched my arms above my head even though it was unneeded. Old habits die hard. I turned around and glanced at Alec. He looked deep in thought. What I would do to know what he was thinking. . .

APOV (Alec) - 10:34PM:

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Made of plastic, it's so fantastic! _

SPOV (Shanaynay) - 10:36 PM:

I felt dumbstruck. _That's Jace's plan? _I asked myself. It was flawless. The perfect was to get revenge on everyone. No one could possibly stop it. They would die before they even had to the chance. _He's doing all of this just to get Kyra back? The guy's dedicated._ I told myself. I looked at Kyra in bewilderment. How does _she_ feel about this. Suddenly, she turned to me and in a low voice said, "My mate's dedicated to his women." she said with a sarcastic smile on her face. I scowled and smacked her upside the head. She fell off the side of the bed and I grinned at her. _Idiot,_ I thought. I turned back to Edward and asked, "So how can I help? You said that I was the only one who could stop him."

"You are," he replied. He turned to Bob, the squirrel then nodded and started where Edward left off. "You see, Shanaynay," he said, "You know Jace better than Kyra does. You were always one of those freaky people who could read someone and almost tell what type of person they are. Not to mention, you and Kyra are the best stalkers the world has ever seen. It's one of the reasons you are on the guard. After what Kyra has gone through, she's gonna be off her game. Also, since she is mated to the target, he'll be able to sense whenever she is near. So, it's up to _you_ to stalk Jace and keep us updated. We only have and hour or so until he strikes. You need to stalk him and scare him out of his revenge. The safety of everyone - and Edward's face - is up to you. Please don't be the reason that his perfect face is ruined."

At the sound of "perfect", Edward's face lit up like a light bulb. _His ego needs to be deflated,_ I thought to myself. And so I made a plan. Once all of this is over, Edward's ego will be non-existent. Sweet revenge. . . .

JPOV (Jace) - 11:00 PM:

My plan will work. I'm sure of it. Suddenly, I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I jerked around and looked around the room. It was empty. _Weird. . ._ I thought. I must get this right. It is my last chance. I get onto my pony (His name is Buttercup J) and I ride in the dark. Only and hour or so left until I get my long-awaited revenge. . .

**What's Jace planning? Why are Kyra and Shanaynay such good stalkers? Why does a manly vampire like Jace have a pony named Buttercup? All will be revealed in good time. . . . .(Maniacal laughter.)**

**Since it's been such a long time, we will update again tomorrow and then get to our once a week schedule. Check out Kyra's other story and wish us luck for our first day of school next week!**

**~ S and K**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is one of the last chapters for the story *gasp***

**It has come to an end-so sad. Enjoy! Kyra's other story - Eyes of the Shadows- also updated.**

**Also, if this does not match the rest of the story, OH WELL! haha. I do not remember what happened earlier in the story since it's been. . . three months. . .since I last updated. ****J School has been crazy considering we have 5 hours of homework each night. Thank you teachers.**

JPOV: 11.08PM

This had to work. You see, for the unknown years that I had been without my mate, I had suffered more than words could say. This wasn't a crime of revenge anymore, it was a crime of redemption. This was a tactic to get my love back. What started out as a hate filled goal turned into something more-a plot to reclaim what is mine.

It was a flawless plan, and Edward knew that. There was no way that he could stop me. It was impossible. I was determined to make this work. It was my only chance.

EPOV: 11:11PM

"Make a wish. Make a wish. Make a wish." I sang to myself. Hmmm. What should I wish for? I know. I probably should wish that Jace's plan would fail, but I didn't want to do that. "I wish that when Jace gets this his revenge, Bob's and my beautiful faces will stay intact." I told the clock grinning. I then skipped down to Shanaynay's and Kyra's room to talk to them.

They were glancing at the clock. Only about 50 minutes to go.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©SPOV: 11:20PM

Kyra and I had a plan. We were waiting for Jace to come, but at the moment, we had to round everyone up, and invent a battle plan. Racing down the halls, we entered the living room where everyone was resting.

"We need your help," Kyra and I reported at the same time. Startled, they looked up and we told them the plan.

~~~~~~~11:36PM~~~~~~

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, made of plastic, it's so fantas-OW!" Edward cried as he then ran a away.

"Stop singing!" I yelled causing the entire building to vibrate. Edward had just told us what he wished for. The idiot. Anyway, the Cullens, the Volturi and I were waiting anxiously for Jace to arrive. There was no way that Kyra and I could save everyone alone, so we were thankful for the support. They all knew the plan. Stop the revenge as soon as possible. Time ticked by. Tick. Tock. Slowly and ever so slowly, the time neared midnight.

~~~~~~~11:56PM~~~~~~

Fluffabarbie came in to report positions to Kyra and I.

"Important news," he told us. "There is no sign of Jace. However, the important thing I need to say is that I feel strange. Something isn't right. -" BOOM! *gasp* *gasp* *gasp*

"FLUFFABARBIE!" I cried! Edward ran into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked

"I-I don't know." I cried. "He just EXPLODED!"

"Ohhh. I forgot to mention that. . . " he told me sheepishly. Oh no he didn't. I gripped the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Lifting him off of his feet and glaring at him, I growled,

"You forgot to mention WHAT?"

"Umm. . Maybe I forgot to mention that Jace made Flufabaribe eat a bomb?" he asked. I was angry now. A ball of fire overcame me and soon, fire licked my finger tips. Edward gasped and tried wiggle out of the way, but there was no hope for him.

"S. Stop," Kyra told me as her own power came into play, water. You see, I have the power of fire and Kyra has water. After several deep breaths, I calmed myself, and let go of Edward. How could he have forgotten that? Collapsing on the floor, I crumpled, and cried.

JPOV:11:57PM

It's almost time.


	11. Chapter 11Time's up

11: 57 PM

"Fluffabarbie, you need to do something. I don't know what Jace is going to do, but we all know that it's going to be something terrible." Bella told Fluffabarbie as she paced the room. Alec came up to me and tried to comfort me, but failed miserably.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to stay around long enough to see what's going to happen. But no! We couldn't leave because you said that we should face this head on! For all we know, we only have a few more seconds left before we. . . blow up! or something!" Kyra complained from her seat in the corner. After her multiple outbursts, Aro sent her there hoping that she would stop talking, but it was to no avail.

"Kyra, be quiet, we're doing this for you. You're the one that got us into this mess," Alec growled back. Sighing, Kyra crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "I can't believe that he's telling me what to do," she mumbled.

"Stop. We need to start fighting each other," Shanaynay commanded as she strode into the room with a purpose. She came from outside where she was putting up protection on the castle. "We are out of time, all that we can do is defend ourselves. No one else, so don't bother trying." Everyone was shocked. Never had they heard her speak in such a tone. Laced with desperation, she sounded stern and serious-leaving every person feeling ultimately worse than they had previous to her arrival.

Striding passed Bella, she stood in front of the group taking charge. "When he comes, there is nothing that will stop him from proceeding with his attack. While we all know what he is doing, that's not going to help us at all. Our only hope," she glanced at Kyra when she said this, "decided that she didn't want to risk her own for us, when we were trying to protect her. Therefore, we will save ourselves, and hope for the best." She was referring to the fact that Kyra was supposed help her with saving them all, but she chickened out not minutes before.

Glancing at the clock, all hope vanished. "Times out."

11: 58

Jace stood outside the castle. This was it. It was time to not only get revenge, but get his girl back. Bursting open the heavy oak doors, he marched in with his black cape billowing behind him. Striding down the hall, he knew that it was now or never. So, pulling the vile out of his pocket, he threw back his head and drank it, signifying the start of revenge.

In this vile contained a liquid that only few knew how to create. It gave the gift of unlimited swagger, invented by Michael Jackson himself back in his earlier years. Pulling out a pair of shades, he threw them on and whipped his hair to the side. Swaggering into an off hallway, he pushed open two wooden doors, entering the place where his dreams would come true.

Everyone stared at his entrance. Gasps were heard around the room as his swagger emanated and glowed, leaving each person speechless. Pulling out his ipod, he started playing the familiar track he had come to love, and became.

_Talk to corporate_

_Like a boss!_

_Approve memos_

_Like a boss!_

_Lead a workshop_

_Like a boss!_

_Remember birthdays_

_Like a boss!_

Amazed by his incredible singing voice, no one had the will to stop him as he moved toward Kyra, except Shanaynay to tried to will herself to stop listening.

_Mange work flow_

_Like a boss!_

_My own bathroom!_

_Like a boss!_

_Micro manage!_

_Like a boss!_

_Promote synergy_

_Like a boss!_

_Hit on Debra_

_Like a boss!_

_Get rejected_

_Like a boss!_

_Swallow sadness_

_Like a boss!_

_Swallow sadness_

_Like a boss!_

Kyra nearly cried when she heard about the part where it mentioned him hitting on another women.

"How romantic," Alec thought.

Pulling of her reverie, Shanaynay picked the wand that she hit in her boot. Sliding it out, she gently whispered the words she knew would destroy Jace, and potentially herself.

"Teddy bearius," she mumbled flicking her wand.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light.


End file.
